The Vampires Of Venice
The Vampires Of Ve'''nice "The Vampires Of Venice" is the 6th episode of Doctor Who Series 5. It was written by Toby Whitehouse whom previously wrote "School Reunion and last years "The God Complex" and was broadcast on the 8th May 2010 on BBC One And BBC HD '''Plot After Amy tries to seduce the Eleventh Doctor in "Flesh and Stone" The Doctor quickly sets his co-ordinates to Earth to get Am y's fiance Rory who's at his stag night. Rory and all his mates are drinking beer at a bar waiting for a stripper to burst through the cake and instead they get The Doctor who immediatly tells him that his fiance tried to kiss him. He also remarks "Your a luckly man she's a great kisser!" the Doctor wonders why they all look shocked and says "Its funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine". In the TARDIS, Rory is annoyed with Amy for doing such a thing as the Doctor is messing with some machinery. The Doctor suggests that he takes them somewhere romantic like "Venice" and s o they land in Venice, 1580 to see loads of people with crops and lots of boats. But danger strikes as soon as they arrive. According to Signora Rossana Calvierri the black plaque is just outside the city, but the Doctor says its false and says that she's using this as an excuse to seal off the city. When they try to learn more they encounter Guido, a builder who is desperately seeking Imformation on his daughter Isabella. He explains that Rossana Calvierri runs a highly- praised school for the betterment of young ladies which he took Isabella into but now fears that something is going on there. The Doctor, Amy and Rory search seperatly and all descover the same thing Signora Calvierri, francesco and girls in the school are all vampires, feeding on thier blood as drink. Like most vampires, they cannot be in the sun or they'll burn and are unseen in the mirror. The team think of a plan to get into the school and decide that Amy should go in with her fiance Rory who would act as her brother. Whilst the Doctor and Guido take the canal entrance. Amy is discovered and then is taken to a chamber to be turned into a vampire. In her struggle, Amy kicks Signora Calvierri and descovers that shes wearing a device that shows her true form which is a big green fish called the Saturynes. Isabella quickly comes to the rescue and frees Amy as the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Guido and Isabella make it outside. But as Isabella is half vampire, the sun burns her face and the Saturynes catch her. By now Signora Calvierri has decided to flood the whole city which means it would be completly water for the Saturynes to inhabit. The girl vampires attack Guido's house and Guido blows him and them up. As the Doctor gets more angry he tells Amy and Rory to get back to the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly manages to find the heart of the water pipes and closes them down which means the water stops and the city is saved. Francesco gets killed by Amy as she reflexes her phone into the sun and it flashes on him. And Rossana drowns herself before the Doctor has time to save her. As the team make thier way back to the TARDIS everything goes silent with no noise but people talking, but no sound...Which means Silence is falling